The Shape of Something Genuine
by Dimiel
Summary: In which, two rejected member of society meet. Two individual that will create a genuine relationship together and it all started at when they were merely kids in elementary. A story of when Hikigaya Hachiman meet Nishimiya Shouko.
1. Prelude

**Okay, okay.**

**Before you all fuck me up and flaming my beautiful ass for making a crossover fic in the original archive, hear me out.**

**I did this intentionally – of course. Reason being the crossover archive doesn't...really have much people in there than here, in the original archive (I think). So, I wanted to post this here because you guys might be interested in this kind of fic. Also, the only thing that crosses over here is just a character I've come to cherish; Nishimiya Shouko – no other characters are added in (except for her family). Although the ideals and prospect of the two is like day and night, their situations were the same. They both are people who wanted to be a member of society, but was rejected because of their "special" qualities.**

**I thought this might be interesting, putting the two together and see how they go. Personally, I think this is one of my dream ships. Don't take this seriously by the way, that's just my opinion and if you don't like it, why the fuck are you here then? I'm not saying this ship is better than the ships in both respective series. I'm just saying I like the idea of them going at it together.**

**Moreover, I think it'll be fun creating a story for these two, having that childhood friend romance/friendship vibe and all. Though, I'm a bit scared in creating this because...well, the OreGairu fandom is filled with talented writers and I'm not one of them. BUT! This is a step I have to take, a risk that may as well cost me my hobby. That was an exaggeration by the way, don't worry.**

**So!**

**What should both Hikigaya Hachiman and Nishimiya Shouko be?**

**Should they just be friends?**

**Should they simply be lovers?**

**Or should they create a relationship beyond the boundaries of the superficial, aiming for that genuine thing that might as well be either best of good friends or ultimate soulmates?**

**Well, then. I already challenge myself by creating this so here I go!**

**(Also, Hachiman in this first chapter is totally OoC. This is just exclusive for the first chapter because I don't really like this Hachiman much and it was hard for me to write while imagining the scenes. This is very painful for me to write and read. But well, this Hachiman was still a naïve, hopeful, innocent child so I think that's just natural.)**

* * *

**Prelude:**

**"Rejection and Acceptance"**

* * *

Hachiman stood alone, watching all the other kids getting together forming groups while he didn't know what to do. Frankly speaking, he wasn't a very approachable person and that is evident with him standing alone not knowing what to do. The kids here didn't like him, why? Because his eyes were that of a dead fish's, a creepy eye which gave him an intimidating or ugly appearance. Was it a burden, a curse?

Perhaps, perhaps not.

But that is a topic to discuss for another time.

The situation right now is the problem to solve.

Currently, Hachiman looked around to look for any groups that might accept him. However, when he stares at each groups, they avoided making eye contact. He blinked, shocked and confused. He knows it, what they were trying to say when they avoided making eye contact with him. It was a sign.

A sign that they won't accept him.

He just looks down onto the ground, the hope deep inside of him died out. Why? Why did they not want to be friends with him? His eyes? But didn't the teacher said that people shouldn't be judged by their looks? What happened to that moral? What happened to them saying "Of course!" and various other agreeing replies? Was it...was it all a lie?

A façade worn to be accepted by the mass?

What a shallow, bleak world.

And to think that he actually looking forward to school and make friends only to be thrown out...what a foolish and delusional expectation indeed. No one accepted him merely because of how he looks, his superficial cover that wouldn't tell the whole story. These kids weren't the people he would make friends with but what other choice is there then? Remain alone?

That...might be suitable and better.

Of course, Hachiman didn't have these thoughts because he was still immature. He couldn't think of anything as complicated as this given his age and even with his high academic abilities, he still wouldn't be able to comprehend what was happening to him completely. He could only thought of one thing though:

What would he tell Komachi? What would he tell to his beloved imouto (little sister)?

Oh, crab balls!

What would he tell her!? She had been looking forward to know how his first day in elementary went! She was expecting a good and happy answer! She might not be happy with this development and as a respectful and cool Onii-chan as Hachiman is, he didn't want to let down her expectations!

Arghh!

Just as the child was pondering on his thoughts, a girl shyly went towards the creepy-eyed loner and grabbed the hem of his shirt. Hachiman was pulled out of his thoughts, froze as he fears for the worse. He slowly and shakily turns his body like some horror movie, expecting a teacher to scold him for being unsociable only for his dead-fish eyes to meet with a pair of sad, depressed eyes that somehow still has kindness within them.

She had pale-peach short hair that was just a teeny-tiny-bit messy, it wasn't really straightened much as it's a bit curly. She had those matching eyes, those eyes that Hachiman...didn't really liked. It somehow irritates him just by seeing it. She wore a pale-pink shirt that has a name badge on her left side of her chest but he couldn't see it clearly. Her skirt was a bit long and yellow in color with patterns that adapts to different shades of yellow. Her shoes were the girls' version of indoor shoes, stockings were white. Overall, she looks pretty normal.

However, Hachiman blinked in confusion, he didn't know who this girl is. "U-Um, do you need something?" Hachiman asked.

She responded by looking up to him with eyes widened, her cheeks were blaring in redness as she vigorously shook her head with her mouth closed tight and her short-a bit messy hair bounces. She rolled her eyes, seemingly trying to think which was weird. Did he not heard what he said? What's with the strange reaction?

What comes next were a shock to the loner.

She took out a notebook which, as Hachiman can clearly see, seemed to be for...communication purpose? Written? Why can't she just talk to him normally?

She started to write down, Hachiman actually had to wait for a bit until she finished – curious as to what she had wrote down. "Hello, my name is Nishimiya Shouko." She turned the notebook and faced it to him, showing the words as Hachiman continued to read. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but I can't hear so you would have to speak to me through this notebook."

Hachiman's eyes widened, "You can't hear?"

She blinked, didn't caught on and just tap her pencil on the notebook, repeating the words. "I can't hear."

"O-Oh..." Hachiman took out his pencil and motioned her to hand him the notebook and she did as he write in the notebook before he presented it to her, "My name is Hikigaya Hachiman, nice to meet you." It says before Hachiman started to write more, "Do you want to be in a group with me?"

Once she saw what he wrote, her eyes widened and she vigorously nodded with a bright smile. Hachiman blinked, taking it as a yes. He wrote on it once more, she was waiting in anticipation as her cheeks were reddened due to how excited she was. Like him, she was also rejected by her peers because she was deaf. They even refused to talk to her through this notebook so Hachiman was the first person to actually interact with her "normally". The fact that Hachiman willingly talked to her gave her quite the impression as she has a good feeling about him in the future.

Hachiman showed her the notebook book saying, "Want to sit there so we could start working?" He pointed at the empty table for two.

She stares at the table for a few seconds before facing back at the dead fish-eyed loner with a cheerful nod. He lets out a sigh as Hachiman was thankful that he could at least teamed up with one person which seemed to be someone in a similar situation to him. Still, he couldn't explain why he was irritated with her presence alone.

And during that day, the two worked on a project that was better than the other groups due to Shouko's creativity and Hachiman's high intellect...

* * *

**_A few days later..._**

Back home, Hachiman had to lie to Komachi, saying he had lots of friend when in reality, he doesn't even have one let alone having more. He really felt guilty telling her that as she was looking forward to know how he progresses each day, wanting to hear how he spends his time with his "friends". He couldn't resist that puppy eyes of her, even his father would give a million yen just so he could stop it from crushing his heart. Really, her cuteness goes beyond Human understanding but it was annoying with how she constantly used it against Hachiman.

The following days were even more annoying with Shouko following Hachiman wherever he goes – perhaps she doesn't have any friends like he does but even then, he would be fine alone. She kept following him, trying to talk to him through that notebook of hers as if they were friends or something. Hachiman tries his best to ignore her but she just won't leave him alone! And also, she kept making that gesture with her pointing at him then herself before she clasped her hand together, it was really weird! And she does that to almost everybody!

Really, very annoying.

One day, however, Hachiman was met with an "opportunity".

While he was packing his things, Hachiman was confronted by the first group that rejected him. "Ne, ne." A girl started, Hachiman just awkwardly eyed her in suspicion as he was surprised by their sudden approach. "What's with that girl?"

"Yeah." A boy followed. "She's very annoying, right?"

Hachiman gulped, unsure how to respond to them. "Y-Yeah." He stuttered for a bit.

"Just because she's deaf, she thought she could do anything. What a nerve." Another girl added in.

"Ne, Hachiman was it?" The boy, who seemed to be the leader of the group, started. "Do you know her?"

"A-A bit..." Hachiman replied, avoiding eye contact with them.

What's with them? Why are they acting so familiar with him? Did...did they changed their minds about him? Do they finally want to become friends with him?

"Oh, really?" Hachiman reluctantly nodded, "Are you two friends?"

Hachiman shook his head, "No!" He quickly denied, raising his volume before he realized his outburst and regained his composure. "I-I mean, no. We're not."

The kid looked at each other, smiling mischievously. "Is that so? Then, if you don't mind do what we told you to, we as well wouldn't mind being your friends Hachiman-kun." The leader said which caused Hachiman to raise his head in hope, seeing them smiling.

"R-Really?" Hachiman asked and they all nodded, a few were facing somewhere else as they stifled their laughs.

"Of course! That is, if you do what we say." The leader's smile widened.

"O-Okay..." Hachiman nodded.

It was at this time, Hachiman finally had his eyes opened wide – wider than anything, acquiring eyes that could see through superficiality, eyes that will let him see through these shallow people. However, that didn't happened until he did a few things they asked for him. The things he did and they indirectly did that caused him to not ever forgive them or himself. The thing that caused him to bear an unfathomable hatred towards the superficial and their manipulative words of lies.

And all it took, was a sincere and genuine kind person asking him to be friends with her...

* * *

**_Two weeks later..._**

Hachiman did all they asked.

He wrote horrible insults on Shouko's table, messing with it. He hid her shoes, sometimes even threw them into the trash bins to dirty them. He messed with her things, her notebooks and all of her studying tools like her pencils. He did very terrible things to her but he didn't care, he was irritated with her as well.

Plus, he'd get "friends" when he did this! And she left him alone, finally!

They all "willingly" hanged out with him – eating in the cafeteria, having chats with them.

It wasn't all for nothing!

Admittedly, it was bit hard not to get caught but he was sure that his "friends" wouldn't rat him out.

He sat with his "friends", they all chat while Hachiman just follows what they were saying. They were talking about the Masked-Hero Seiya, a show they all have watched sans for Hachiman. He didn't know what it was so he could just force himself to laugh with them whenever they did so and nodded to everything he didn't understand, which is literally everything. Their nonsensical talks continued until his eyes set on the one particular girl they had asked him to do things to.

She seemed down, much downer than he first met her. Her eyes were downcast, she didn't seemed very energetic.

As Hachiman saw her like that, his heart...it feels like it had been crushed. No, it was different crush from when Komachi attacked him with her cute puppy eyes. This felt different, like he didn't liked to see it one bit. But why? She irritates him, her very presence had annoyed him the very first day they've met but...no, it wasn't her presence that greatly irritates him.

What was it?

He didn't understand.

"Hachiman-kun." The leader called.

"Yes, Makabe-san?" Hachiman replied, snapping off from his thoughts.

He smiled, "We want you to do something for us. It's what friends are for, right?" Hachiman nodded and his smile widened, the other kids in the group mischievously grinned. "Do you see that ear thing in Nishimiya-chan's ears?" Hachiman blinked and took a look, he faced back to the leader after and nodded, "We want you to get that for us."

"E-Eh?" Hachiman narrowed his eyes, "What is it for?"

"You don't ask, Hachiman-kun. As friends, you should just trust us and do as we say. Or are you not our friend?" The leader pressed on, smiling as Hachiman backed off in fear and shook his head in denial. "So? Can you get it for us?"

"Yes, of course!" Hachiman said in determination and they all faced each other, smiling. "I'll do it!"

"I knew we could count on you, Hachiman-kun." The leader said as they all went back to chat, leaving Hachiman to ponder on how he would get Shouko's ear aids.

Later that day, Hachiman was helping his teacher in carrying her things. They both went inside the teacher's staffroom as she leads Hachiman onto her table among the other tables that was placed together. She sat down and Hachiman places her things on her work table.

"Thank you very much, Hachiman-kun." The teacher smiled softly and Hachiman nodded. "You can go now."

As he was about to turn away, his eyes set on a familiar sight he had seen somewhere. He blinked and stared at the pictures lined up on his teacher's table, some kind of signs in each pictures using hands. The particular one that got his attention was the one with clasped hands. He swore he had seen it somewhere before. Where could've he had seen it?

The teacher blinked and follow the line of sight her student was staring, seeing him looking at the particular picture of hands clasping together, grabbing both palms horizontally. "Ah, that? Are you wondering what that means, Hachiman-kun?" The teacher asked, Hachiman reacted a few seconds later by blinking in confusion before nodding. "That means "friends" Hachiman-kun. It is used to ask for friendships for people who use sign language."

"Is that so, sensei?" He asked and the teacher smiled, nodding softly.

"Yes." She seemed satisfied for some reason.

Hachiman politely bowed, "Thank you very much for satiating my curiosity, Yuuno-sensei."

"Nah, it was nothing." The teacher waved it off.

"If you excuse me," Hachiman bowed once again and finally walked off.

That sign really disturbed him for some reason.

Once school ends, his "friends" went back home while he stayed back. The reason he stayed back is because he knew Shouko stayed back as well to clean off her desk. He silently slid the door open a bit, taking a peek inside to see Shouko was currently wiping of her desk clean. It was a pity sight to see, but that wasn't the case for Hachiman. He was still irritated to see her.

If so, then why was he felt...different earlier?

Bah!

That shouldn't matter.

What matters now is that he has to get those ear aids from her. For his "friends", he would do anything.

He slid the door completely, then went inside and started to sneak up behind her. He didn't know why but this was really nerve wrecking. He was sweating like crazy, and the temperature wasn't even that hot to begin with. It was actually quite cold given the expensive fans in the school. He gulped, slowly taking steps after steps with hands brought up to the front to get her ear aids. His heartbeat was getting louder by each step, like he was walking towards his doom.

_S-Should I really do this?_

He took a step.

_But Makabe-san and others asked me!_

Another step.

_They're my friends!_

Another more step.

_A good friend will do anything for friends!_

And one more step.

_And friends were supposed to be with each other to the end!_

At that very moment, he stopped.

_Friends were supposed to be with each other to the end...?_

Realization finally hit him like a tons of bricks that weighs tons of trains. Everything came to an abrupt halt, all the world around him deafened as his eyes went wide.

Were his "friends" really his friends?

**He sat with them in the cafeteria, they asked him to get food and drinks for them and he happily complies. Once he did, he sat with them but their chats doesn't seem to involve him. More like, they were ignoring him and let him be there, sitting and eating relatively alone.**

When were they stayed with him when he was faced with a problem?

**The teacher called Hachiman because he and his "friends" were cleaning the garden but it was in a messy state due to them playing water like the child they are. His "friends" asked him to take the blame and told him that "friends should help each other out if they have trouble!" and that they should sacrifice themselves.**

When did they worked together like how friends are supposed to?

**The project that is done in a group was supposed to be divided then why is he doing it alone? He thought that friends are supposed to work together but all they said is "we know you could do it alone, friends are supposed to trust each other and we trust you, Hachiman-kun". **

Were they even actual friends...?

**"My name is Nishimiya Shouko. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I can't hear so you would have to speak to me through this notebook." This girl...she was going around making those weird signs. She was trying to befriending people but was rejected. She really irritates him.**

Then, it finally all came together.

He didn't have friends, he never had one to begin with. They were only tricking him, they were just messing with him and using him to do bad things to her. They weren't his friends in the first place, they are just fakes. They are shallow people he shouldn't make friends with. He knew that they were lying to him, he knew they were deceiving him but all of those doubts were all removed due to his hope. His hope has been blinding him from the start. He thought it already faded but it didn't, there was still that small glimmer inside. And he let himself interact with these fakes and threw away what is more precious. He "befriended" them, blindly choosing their side.

Now, he knew they will cast him aside one day – like a child bored with their toy.

But even so, all he has was this deaf girl who would willingly talk to him through a notebook, even if she was shy at first. She was trying to befriend him but he rejected her, thinking that she's "weird" and different than from other kids when in reality, he was just the same as her. What irritates him about her is how she still tries to make friends even though it's impossible, that no one would befriend her. He was irritated that she still hadn't give up and smiles even after all the bullies and things he did to her.

What really irritates him about her is how she resembled him much of himself, someone who seek friendship even though he was already rejected.

They were the same.

Both were rejected members of society. Both have "special" attribute that made them different and unlikeable. Both were placed in circumstances that should've been done in a group. Both refused to change, refused to put on a façade. Both tried to fit in inside the mass but was rejected. Both were...searching for something.

Unconsciously, Hachiman let out tears.

What had he done?

This girl was the only one who would gladly accept him, without any ulterior motive.

What makes him so different than her when they were just the same?

Isn't he just as shallow as the people around him?

Why was he trying to fit in when he could've stayed with her, forging a bond far stronger than the superficial or even artificial bonds around him?

Why didn't he just befriend her...?

Hachiman was ashamed with himself. The things he did to her...he couldn't forgive himself or the people who manipulated him to do so. Once his thoughts came to that "Makabe" and his group of friends, a new feeling lit. It was nothing he had felt before. It was nearly the same as he was irritated with Shouko only on a much new level.

Was this anger?

Rage?

Yes...he hates them. He absolutely _detests_ them. The things they made him did...never in his life had he ever felt this much feeling radiating from him towards people – not even his family. No matter what, he despises them from the bottom of his heart.

His vision was blurry, he finally realized the tears he had willed up. He wiped his tears off and lifted his head, seeing Shouko still cleaning her desk. What should he do? He was too ashamed to speak to her for the things he did.

No.

He shouldn't be.

He should make up with her.

If he didn't, he won't be able to create a far better relationship with her.

He needed to set aside his shame and faults, be brave and make up the things he did.

He must be honest with her.

Yes, that is right.

Hachiman, be honest and apologize to her!

He gulped and then...hugged her from behind. The girl in question was surprised at his sudden embraced but stayed, cheeks blaring at the warmness of his body and his arms. He blinked, realizing that this wasn't what he was supposed to do and immediately latches off, rubbing the back of his head as he avoided eye contact.

Shouko turned around, cheeks still had that hint of redness in it and tilts her head in confusion, why did he hugged her?

He took a sharp inhale and then bowed, "I'm very sorry." He apologized before realizing that she can't hear.

He stood right back up and quickly took out a notebook and a pencil and started to write on it. The classroom was silent, two kids were inside as the only thing that echoes through was the sound of someone writing with a pencil. He gulped and then showed it to her.

"I'm very sorry." The notebook said as she continued to read. "I was the one who did this to you...all of it. I wanted to apologize."

Her eyes widened for a good few seconds, awkward fills the classroom before she merely smiled and nodded.

Did...did she just accepts his apology? Did she forgive him for the things she did to him? Why? How...how can she just easily forgive and accepted his apology? If it was him, he wouldn't ever forgive such a thing. He would reject them just like how they rejected him. But this girl...she was kind.

This kindness of hers truly knows no bound.

He started to write again, "Also-" But then, he stopped.

His memory started to refresh itself. The gesture she did and what the teacher told him, she...she was trying to say that she wanted to befriend with everyone! No wonder he had seen that sign language from somewhere before! She was trying to communicate! She was actually asking everyone to be her friend but they didn't understand. Now, only he understands and he intend to befriend her. It isn't to just repay all that bad things he did – no, he wanted to see if they could create something meaningful.

Hachiman showed her what he wrote as it only says, "Also..." He places back the notebook and the pencil onto his bag before facing her and pointed his index finger toward her, "Can you-" After that he pointed himself, "-and me-" He then grabbed his palms horizontally, forming the same gesture as she did with him and everybody else. "-be friends?"

Her eyes went wide once more, tear started to willed up in the corner of her eyes.

"E-Eh!?" If Hachiman has a weakness, it would be a crying girl. Naturally, he reacted to it quickly and tries to calm her down in panic. "H-Hey, don't cry!" He said, hands didn't know what to do and so, he only did what he thought was the perfect solution; he hugged her once again. "U-Um...don't cry, alright, Nishimiya?"

Of course, she wouldn't hear this. But she knew what he was trying to say with this action of his. He wanted for her to stop crying, perhaps he thought he did something wrong. But it was actually the opposite, she was happy. Really happy.

For the first time, someone asked her to be friends.

For someone who has been rejected, it was such a happy occasion.

And it was someone the same as her.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, she didn't want to let go and Hachiman was afraid that letting go might cause her to cry again.

Under such a sad circumstance, two childhood friends became actual friends and embraced in a warm comfort. Where would this lead to? They don't know, none of them know. All they could do is expect. And both knew, Hachiman more specifically, the bond they will create together outshines the shallow bonds that filled the planet. Even though Hachiman will be rejected along with Shouko by society and the people around them, together, they will witness...

The Shape of Something Genuine.

* * *

**Prelude End:**

**"Rejection and Acceptance"**

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Yes, yes. I know. **

**I kinda hate the Hachiman here but he's a hopeful boy. He's still a child so I need some character development for him to be the way he was supposed to be which was at the time he was about to do something he will absolutely regret. That character development might as well as made him hate riajuus and society much more than he was in canon. **

**Speaking of, I didn't think I did a good job with it – did I? I want to have confidence I did but...I don't' know. I always loved stories that has good character developments but somehow, I don't know how to properly execute it (I think). Hope I did a decent job at it though, I'm still new to writing. **

**Anyway, with that being said, what do you guys think?**

**Was it good?**

**Do you guys want another chapter?**

**Let me know your thoughts by leaving reviews! I love reading them!**

**Soreja, ma-ta-na!**


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING**

**THIS IS A TEST CHAPTER. EVERYTHING WRITTEN IS A SUBJECT TO CHANGE.**

* * *

**(Written on 9th of January, Finished on 2nd of February.)**

**Yo guys, I'm back and I'm hyped as fuck!**

**I mean, I got an overwhelming amount of support literally motivating me and encouraging me to continue this. Some even told me what I wrote is decent, that it's good enough already and you know what? I guess you all are right! So fuck my insecurity, Imma continue writing this alright! Take a step forward and confront the whole OreGairu fandom face-to-face!**

**Anyway, before we get into it, I want to tell you that this story isn't actually inspired by Betrayed Dreams' VSD EXPANSION. Hell, before I even upload this, I didn't know it even exists reason being my WiFi's down. So I had to go to a nearby cyber café (which isn't _fuckin' _near, at all) and upload this.**

**As I did so, I noticed his story which lead me to read it. And what do you know? He also has the Nishimiya Shouko story written albeit far different than mine. I was like, "Coincidence is an ass sometimes." I was a bit afraid that some of you guys accusing me of some...well, things that _could_ happen but rarely. I've been in this community - reading stories for two years before deciding to upload a fanfiction (which, if you don't know, is my very first OreGairu fanfic "The Only Friend" partially inspired me to make "The Shape of Something Genuine") so I think the chances are incredibly slim but hey, it's still there right? You can't be too cautious.**

**Must be cautious all the time.**

**Ready-perfectory.**

**Gonna be okay.**

**That isekai anime is a bit unexpected with its story on the last few episodes – damn.**

**That aside, I think it's best if I just write a romance fanfic since Betrayed Dreams is going for the friend route (I think). So yes, EiNyx. No more of that "Will They or Won't They".**

**In the first place, we all know what someone like me would go for. As alone as fuck as I am, I'm still gonna go for that romance route. I think we, as OreGairu fans, should move away from what makes anime repetitive with its constant long delay in ships and whatnot. I mean, which do you guys like more? Nisekoi or Go-Toubun no Hanayome? **

**I'm gonna go with the latter since the _ending_ is _in_ _sight_ and the protagonist had _already_ choose his heroine.**

**Meanwhile Nisekoi is still...ongoing as we're all left wondering on who the _fuck_ he'll choose.**

**I'm not saying that Nisekoi is bad or anything, it's just...dragging things along isn't what makes a genuine romance unlike Go-Toubun no Hanayome, which is fast compare to the aforementioned harem-romance manga/anime. **

**With season 2 of Go-Toubun no Hanayome being the most anticipated anime of 2020 like literally, it's number one on the website I always read which animes are most anticipated by popularity (how the fuck did this happen? Perhaps the shocking ending?), I'm fired up in making fanfics of it with different endings with each heroines.**

**Well, that's all I have to say. That aside, should I do it? Making a fanfic of Hachiman teaching the quintuplets I mean? (lol)**

**Anyway, this chapter will skip all the years they spent together and there's a reason for that. I want to slowly reveal their past, showing you guys bits of their interaction, their suffering, and more, more, _more_ importantly, how _strong_ their bond is. This will feature the episode one of OreGairu with much difference that is Hachiman's different personality...that isn't better than in canon. Like I said in the last chapter, Hachiman may be more rotten here than he is in the canon. It might seemed a bit OoC or perhaps just straight-out bad but hey, this is fanfiction right?**

**Well, without further ado, commence the chapter.**

**(Also, there will be OMAKEs. There will be canon and non-canon OMAKEs to this fanfic. Non-canon are merely ideas that I would give out to people out there who wanted to write an OreGairu fanfic but couldn't because they don't have any idea. So feel free to use it, don't worry about crediting me. I'm all eyes to read good OreGairu fanfics.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**"Yes, Only One"**

* * *

Name: Hikigaya Hachiman.

Class: 2-F

Essay Title:

Looking Back to Youth in Junior High

Junior high.

A cursed event that happened to me four years ago.

Junior high is a place of which things like socializing is too much of a mandatory. A place of teenage ranks, a place of rumors, a place of adolescent retardation, a place of hormonal nuke, a place of total shit.

To be honest, I never liked social dynamics in junior high or any kind of places in particular. It is all laced in pity and petty deceptions that deludes people and turn them into a full-fledged riajuu, believing everything would be fine for them to don masks that sheltered their true personality and objectives as friendships and relationships are fragile as cracked glass. Because of this, the bonds they had created together is so fragile that one misstep is all it take for all of it to crumble down. Now, what does that show? It shows that their bonds are fake, fake as a plastic flower.

You might as well as call it a result of a plastic surgery, a perfect ideal replica that still stands true to what it actually is.

Or rather, it isn't even a relationship. It's a make-believe game that you can simply give up by acting out of character.

These people would then proceed to call us, those who are truly genuine and refuse to wear masks, cynical – pessimistic and lie to ourselves when in reality, they're the ones who lies the most. Playing friends to seek benefit, using others to their advantage, placing one above the other, using others as stepping stones and more incredulous cruel actions masked by all that rainbows and unicorns.

One I hated the most that happened to me in junior high is manipulation. Oh, I really hate people who does that, I hope they all receive tragic ends to their lives like hanging themselves at their homes or get killed in an alleyway by some drug addict or even getting hit by a truck, killing them and reincarnated to another world with **return from death** **[1]** power so they can experience the same suffering that could get worse with time over and over again – yes, that's how much I hate them. I prefer them being drowned in the pits of hell though, drink those hot magma and let it all burned through their insides and skins until it pour out of their being then rewind it all back and repeat it until their mind goes beyond broken.

Cruel?

Not really.

If elementary is a place where we create "bonds" and "befriending" people, getting to know the ropes then junior high to me at least, is a place where we all learn to wear masks and blend into society, whereas senior high or high school is a place where we master such skills along with the things we learnt in elementary. I could even say it's a place where idealisms started to appear and still is to high school. And I thought the kids from elementary was bad, guess I was wrong.

Onto the next subject; Youth?

You fucking kidding me?

What's good about youth, anyway?

These are evil lies created by parents to make their children excited for their school years only to get slam down to the core of the Earth just like I did. Of course, not every children got such treatment or rather, it's a very uncommon case. But to kids who are born different? They all get to know how youth is just a piece of shit that got wipe on our faces while we just stand there smiling and sniffing all that fucking smell like some ape. I'm thankful I was one of those kids if not, I would have to sniff that shit for the rest of my life without knowing what it actually is just like riajuus. Yes, riajuus are practically mindless apes. To put it simply, those who are born different and/or rejected by society and/or those with intellectual minds knows how youth is just a lie created to appease children and integrate them into a bigger shit of cluster fuck that is society.

Looking back now, I think my and a certain someone's junior high is pretty fucked up and youth happens to be a total cancer.

Conclusion, riajuus can go ahead enjoying their "youth" and enjoy their storytelling about lies during their teenage years to their children in the future so we can get more people – no, _apes_ who sniffed shit and receive cancer on a daily basis. To put it simply, go and fucking kill yourselves riajuus and don't ever involve me or compare mine to your superficial bonds of make-believe.

* * *

A literature teacher stares at the essay in total shock as her mouth was open agape, "What the hell is this?"

She couldn't _even_ rub her temples at this...this essay. No, it's not even an essay. It is more of death threat simply written well and neatly that it just makes it more painful and insufferable to read. It has so much passion and rage written into it that it might as well as winning a **guiness record** **[2]** of the most passionate intense letter filled with death threats and cynical outlook towards youth in general. That wasn't even exaggerating, it was that bad. The paper itself seemed to be shrouded in a mysterious dark aura, showing how much effort was put in this essay.

The teacher looks above the paper, seeing the name of the student which is quite daring since he wrote something like this and expect to get away with it. And to her surprise (not), it was a student she knows too well because of his small and nonexistent reputation and dead-fish eyes that seemed to have creep a lot of people. "Hikigaya, huh?"

"What's wrong, Hiratsuka-sensei?" Another teacher called, worried at the gloomy look on the literature teacher's face since she was just in a good mood earlier. "Too much paperwork?"

The "Hiratsuka-sensei" shook her head and just sighs, "More like too much to handle from a student."

"Delinquent?" She asked.

"No." The literature teacher shook her head, "A loner it seems."

"A loner?" She then giggled, "Oh, you mean those kind of kids who are cynical and lie to themselves to people who have actual friends right?" She laughed.

Hiratsuka-sensei merely blinked at her words and looks back at the paper, "I guess he was on the spot..."

"What's that?" Hiratsuka-sensei shook her head.

"No, nothing." She sighs once again, "I'm going to have a talk with this kid."

"Don't treat him too nice, alright?"

"You don't have to tell me that."

* * *

Hikigaya Hachiman, the boy who written the essay, was now standing before a teacher named Hiratsuka Shizuka. He was confused, he was actually genuinely confused on why he was called to the teacher's office. He was pretty sure he didn't do anything wrong ever since he started his high school days unlike the time at his middle school which were filled with shit. So why was he here? Did he do something wrong? Or perhaps it has something to do with junior high?

Then again, it was a good thing _she_ was there to ease things up. Without her, who knows what kind of person he'd be today?

No one pleasant or even remotely close to that.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, why am I here?" He asked politely, dead-fish eyes were blinking in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

The fact that he _didn't_ know what he had created might piss off the student's body was aggravating to her. What kind of belief does this boy held he could be this calm and innocent despite writing a literal death threat that offends everyone and ruined her good mood?

"Last week, Hikigaya." Shizuka started, eyebrows are twitching in irritation. "I gave an essay as homework, you remember?"

Hachiman nodded, "Yes?"

"What was the title of the essay?" She asked, nerves and heat are climbing onto her being – she was _this_ step away from beating this student's innocent face.

"I think it was "Looking Back to Youth in Junior High"." He replied calmly. "I wrote it, didn't I? Was there something wrong with essay I wrote?"

And he didn't even know what he wrote is incredibly wrong. Amazing, truly amazing. What kind of environment was this kid been going through to make him this rotten to the core?

Her eyebrows twitched, "That's right..." Then she slammed her hand and shoved the essay on his face, blowing her steam off from her ears. "Then what the hell is this!? You didn't wrote anything! You just wrote down insults, offensive use of language and rage! This is a flamebate, not an essay! I expect you to be better than this, you're one of my best students!"

"Eh, I think it was pretty good." He pushed away her hand, wearing that seemingly blank look like he always does. "I put so much thought into it."

At this point, her face was red and her veins popped on her forehead. "_Of course_ you did." She calm herself down and sat back. She took out a cigar, proceeding to light it up and smoke.

"Smoking, really? And you're supposed to be my model?" He commented to which really pisses her off.

"I'm venting out stress here, Hikigaya. Another one of your comments and I might just throw you off the window." She breathes out puffs of smokes.

Hachiman stared at her for a few seconds, not threatened at all by her words. "...are we done here? Can I go home now?"

"What did I just say?" She glared at Hachiman, "And no. Not until I think of your punishment."

"Eh? For what?"

"For writing this essay!" She yelled before she quickly calm herself down and continued inhaling the tobacco. "You're really troublesome." Shizuka sighs. A few minutes passed and most of her stress were gone, she then stares at him then smiles, "Say, do you have friend**s**?"

"No, but I-"

"Of course you don't!" She grinned, and that kind of pisses him off a little with how she just cuts him off. "One look at those eyes of yours and anyone would've know."

"Excuse me?" Hachiman blinked, it was unprofessional of her to use an appearance as a reasoning.

While it was right, it specifically isn't something a teacher should happily commented on. These eyes were the reason behind his sufferings but what reason should someone of professional occupation like a teacher and a counselor to use it as a means to demean him?

What a model, alright.

She inhale and puffed out the smokes, still smiling triumphantly – perhaps a bit too happy he showed that annoyance on his face because of her reply earlier. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Do you have a husband?" Hachiman quickly reacted and immediately tilted his head to the side, avoiding an incoming fist. He rolls his dead-fish eyes to his left, looking at her fist and then back at her, "Why are you angry?"

"Hikigaya, don't you know it's rude to bring up a woman's age and civil status?" She asked, eyes frowning and darkened as a frustrated smile adorned to her face.

"Don't sensei know it's very unprofessional to just bring out a student's current social status along with his below-average appearance and make fun of it?" He replied back with eyes blinking, "Or did you prioritized your own feelings above my own, sensei?"

She sat back down and continued smoking, "So what?"

"Nothing..." He looks to his side, thinking how unprofessional she was despite being a counseling teacher.

She sighs and then thought for a bit, "Are you in any club?"

He shook his head, "No, not really."

She smiled, "Good! Then I know what kind of punishment I should give you!"

"Is the punishment given because of the essay or because I hurt your feelings?"

"Both." She replied before she pressed her cigarette on the tray and stood up, "Follow me."

* * *

In what seemed to be the old building of Sobu High, they walked through the hallways. Each room was empty and is rarely used but that's because this building is merely an extra just in case. While walking beside the lab coat-wearing sensei, Hachiman looked around in interest. He had never found such peaceful place in the school's premise before aside from his spot, he might just use the building as his own private space during break. Or maybe have lunch with _her_ here so that no one would disturb them enjoying each other's company.

"We're here." Shizuka said and they stopped before a room.

Hachiman can saw someone inside the classroom through the small window on the door, someone who seemed to be surrounded by elegance. "Hiratsuka-sensei, why are we here?"

"Your punishment." She said and simply slid the door open without knocking, "I'm entering, Yukinoshita."

"Hiratsuka-sensei." A voice filled with elegance and unknown coldness can be heard, Hachiman looks at her and merely raises his eyebrows. "I told you to knock."

"Sorry, not used to it." How unprofessional, Hachiman thought to himself.

"And who would be that dead blob beside you, Hiratsuka-sensei?" The girl, Yukinoshita, asked.

Hachiman blinked at her sudden rudeness that came out of nowhere, as if she bore an ill intent towards a nobody like him. He stares at the girl, observing her on what makes her say such rude comment. She has long black hair that nearly reach down to her knees, staying true to Japanese's ideal woman and two icy-blue eyes that radiate the same coldness as her voice. She wore the girls' standard winter uniform for Sobu High. She was beautiful, that much is true. However, she seemed to be...lacking in some area.

Just looking at her now, he feels pity for the girl. At least _she_ packed quite the package unlike this pitiful girl.

"He's Hikigaya Hachiman and he's here to join the Service Club." Shizuka smiled.

"That's news to me." Hachiman commented but Shizuka ignored him.

"As you can see from his eyes, I want you to fix his rotten personality and let me tell you, it isn't going to be easy." Shizuka sighed, "His rottenness goes beyond Human comprehension I'm sure even someone like you will have a hard time fixing it." Hachiman just looks around the room while she explains. "Take this as a personal request from me, Yukinoshita."

"I refuse." The girl then covers up the most lacking area with her arms, as if he even has a small margin of lusting over such...undeveloped body. "His lecherous gaze makes me fear for my chastity."

Hachiman blinked as he begins to process what she had said. Then it all sink it and immediately, his urge to laugh surfaced. However, he quickly shuts his lips tight to hold himself from laughing at her attempt of offending him, finding it more pity she thought her looks was enough to captivate him with that petite figure of hers. It didn't help that her personality was as worse as her undeveloped body. He didn't want to crush her pitiful overconfidence, it would just make her even harder to look at. He faces away, biting his lips to keep it sealed from letting out a loud laugh, tears started to will up in the corner of his eyes and he just wipes it off with his fingers.

He had to breathe erratically through his nose to quickly calm himself down, making sure they both don't see his hard attempt at covering his after-laughing effect.

Once Hachiman calmed himself down, he looks at Shizuka, "Hiratsuka-sensei, who's she?" He asked, he genuinely didn't know her.

Shizuka blinked and stared at Hachiman in confusion, "Hikigaya, you seriously don't know her?"

Hachiman was taken aback by her confusion, "Eh, should I...?"

That ticked off the Yukinoshita girl as she stopped covering herself and leveled a glare at him. Hachiman merely raises his eyebrows at her sudden aggressiveness, she was the one who started insulting him and now she's the one who's angry...? And when he didn't even trying to insult her back...

"She's Yukinoshita Yukino, the top student. She was the one who gave a speech during your first-year opening ceremony, remember?" Shizuka explained, only for Hachiman to shrug.

"No, I was caught up in an accident remember?" He replied back, Shizuka realized it and smiled.

"Oh, right." She nodded and looks back at the now named Yukino, "Well, there you have it. I will have him join the club."

"That's my punishment?" Hachiman stares blankly at her.

"Yes." Shizuka smiles but that smile was an attempt at covering her irritation.

"So I don't have a say in this...fine." Hachiman sighed and let her continue.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything to you." Shizuka reassured, "Despite how he looks, he's someone who abide to the rules and laws – he won't do anything to you. And by the looks of it, he doesn't seem to have an interest in you, keep that in mind."

"Pfft...!" Hachiman quickly stifled his laugh by shutting his lips tight, facing to the other side to avoid eye contact since that would ruin his defense on holding his laugh. "W-Way to put her down, sensei." He muttered quietly enough for them to not hear.

Yukino glared at him even more and then faces back to Shizuka, "Are you sure?"

Shizuka blinked, "After seeing him like this, would you really think he would do something to you? Um, no offense."

"Pwffftt!" Hachiman used his hands and cover his mouth, tears were rolling from the corner of his eyes. At this point, he was shaking. What Shizuka was implying really made him ticklish as he was sensitive to jokes of people who are too self-conscious of themselves. "H-Hiratsuka-sensei's right." He said in between his stifled laugh.

"See?" Shizuka gave a wave and started to walk away, "That's that. I'm leaving him into your hands, Yukinoshita."

She slid close the door and walks away, or so what it seemed to Yukino. Hachiman kind of guessed she would observe them first and see how things would go but he wasn't willing to entertain her. So he just took a chair and sat down on it, ignoring the presence of the top-scorer in his grade. He took out his smartphone and earpiece, plugging it into his ears and played some song. He started texting a _certain someone_, telling _her_ that he would be late and that _she_ should leave first.

_She_ replied with an agreement, causing a genuine smile to appear on his face. "That's really unlike of you, Shouko." He muttered quietly.

"Ahem." Yukino cleared her throat, trying to get the loner's attention however his ears were plugged as a loud song can be faintly heard. "Hikigaya-kun." No replies, he was actually ignoring and not acknowledging her presence in the room. Irritated, she stood up and walks towards him, unplugging one of his earpiece. "I'm calling you, Hikigaya-kun. You're being rude."

Hachiman taps on the smartphone, pausing the music and lifted his head up to see an irritated Yukino. "Rude? I could say the same though." He said and unplugged the other, "So what do you want? Why can't you just ignore me like you should be?"

She crosses her arms, "Degrading yourself? My, what a surprise. Someone actually knows their place."

"Yeah, so go away." Yukino gave him a freezing glare, "Alright, alright." He raises his hands in defeat, sighing. "What kind of club is this?" He started a conversation in order to satiate her ego and humor her.

She went back to her sit and crossed her legs, "Then, let's play a game."

"No." She glared and he sighs once again, "Pardon me. I mean, sure."

"What kind of club do you think this is, Hikigaya-kun?" She asks, a smile was on her face – one that was filled with confidence.

"Are there any members other than you?" Yukino glared once again and Hachiman replied by staring blankly, he closes his eyes in defeat. "Fine. Are there any members other than _us_?"

She shook her head, "No, there aren't."

"Hmm...Hiratsuka-sensei said about this club being a Service Club." Hachiman blinked and stared at Yukino with eyebrows raised, "Is this a club where you service your fans or something? That's pretty sickening, I must say." She stood up, causing the chair to let out a loud rattle. Hachiman raises his hands, "I was just joking. It's clear that isn't the answer."

"Hikigaya-kun, how long has it since you talked to a girl?" Yukino asked as she sat back.

"Just now?"

"Excluding me and Hiratsuka-sensei." Yukino sighed.

"This morning?"

She rubbed her temples, "Excluding your family as well."

"Then just now." He took out his smartphone, seeing his text with _her_.

"Oh? And who might that be?" Yukino asked, raising her eyebrows in interest.

"None of your business, that's who." Hachiman replied, placing back his smartphone into his pocket. "So, can we please stop beating around the bush and just came to the conclusion?" Hachiman said and stared at Yukino, "This is a place we take requests from people, right?"

Yukino seemed surprised, "You know that already, don't you?"

Hachiman shrugs, "Who knows?"

Yukino closes her eyes and stood up, "It's a job of those who possess more talents than others to help and do charity work. A volunteer work, to put it simply. Helping the homeless to get work so they can feed themselves, getting an unpopular boy to talk to a popular girl, giving those in need developments to improve themselves. This is what this club is, we extend a helping hand to those who need it. Welcome to the Service Club, Hikigaya-kun." Hachiman, seemingly impressed not by her speech but by her flow of confidence that surrounds her...figure, just raises his eyebrows. "As Hiratsuka-sensei requested, I will help you to fix your rotten personality. Be grateful."

Since Hachiman decided to humor her, he just replies without much care. "Hai, Yukinoshita-sama. I'm so grateful I could be crying right now. You're so great my knees are trembling." Despite saying that, he didn't have any expression on his face other than sarcasm. "So was that it? Can I go back into doing my business now?"

She blinked, "Don't you heard what I said? I'm fixing your perso-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Fixing my personality and that all, got it." Hachiman waved her off, "I couldn't care less about a stranger's unwanted kindness." He took out his smartphone and plugged his ears back. "Now go on. Ignore me and continue reading your novel."

She was about to say something until Hachiman resumed back the music he heard to earlier, completely shutting himself off from talking to her anymore as he had already humor and appease her enough. Yukino rubbed her temples, seeing that Shizuka was right about Hachiman and went back to her seat proceeding to continue her novel.

And just like that, silence ensues the clubroom.

Well, until Shizuka barge in that is.

"Yukinoshita, I'm entering." She said as she slid open the door, not knocking once again.

Yukino sighs, "Hiratsuka-sensei, how many times do I have to tell you to knock?"

Shizuka shrugs, "You are always late in replying." Yukinoshita sighed at the woman's impatience which might as well be the cause of her singleness. "That aside..." She looks at Hachiman who was rather enjoying his alone time with his smartphone too much, typing away with earpiece plugged. "I see you have trouble handling Hikigaya."

Yukino rubbed her temples, "As you said sensei, he's going to be hard even for someone like me. What I said have no effect on him as he merely took it as a stranger's squabble. He's not even aware he himself has a problem."

Shizuka looks at Hachiman, he was _actually_ ignoring Yukino's presence in the room despite her overwhelming popularity that even spreads to the third years. Not just that, he also ignores Shizuka's presence and continued typing on his phone with a smile that was incredibly rare. Even when he was in the classroom during break period, he would never smile. Rather, she had never seen him smiling until now. All he has was that disinterest and blank face all the time even when she called him to the teacher's office.

"Hikigaya." She called but he couldn't hear her evident with that earpiece playing a loud music that can be faintly hear. She sighs and went towards him, taking one of the earpiece. "I'm calling you, Hikigaya."

Hachiman lifted his head up, pausing the music once more and unplugged his other earpiece. "That's the second time. What do you want now? Is my punishment not enough, Hiratsuka-sensei?" He asked, he looks annoyed.

Shizuka sighs, "Looks like we have to do this in a traditional way." She places both of her hands on each side of her hips, "Why don't you two compete? See who can help people the most."

"Eh, why?" Hachiman asked, almost seemed like he was whining.

"Because the winner will get to ask anything of the loser." Shizuka states as Yukino covers her body once more.

"No, I respectfully decline. Who knows what kind of bidding I would have to do from this lecherous beast."

"Eh, what could I possibly want from this pettanko (flat-chest)?" Hachiman asked, earning quite the glare from Yukino.

"You do remember you have no say in this right, Hikigaya?" Shizuka smiles, using his words against himself.

Hachiman conceded once more in defeat with a sigh, "Fine, I'll do it."

"And what about you, Yukinoshita? Are you afraid of losing to Hikigaya here?" Shizuka provoked.

'That's a bad provocation, sensei. She won't participate.' Hachiman thought, staring blankly at Shizuka as she merely smiled.

"Who do you think I am, Hiratsuka-sensei? Fine, I'll participate and show you I can beat him. Someone like him won't be a problem for me." Yukino said, glaring at Hachiman who merely blinks in surprise at her sudden aggressiveness even though Shizuka's provocation is really bad.

'She took it?' He stares at her, 'Is she the competitive type?'

"Good!" Shizuka smiled.

Hachiman sighed. He knew this club would tire him the hell out and that it would eat his time spent with a _certain someone_. He could only hope he has enough time with _her_ after club activities which he knows it won't. Not when a single teacher with guy problems and an icy-cold girl with superiority complex won't leave him alone. At this point, what could he do other than to agree with all of this just so he can stop wasting time?

Hachiman droop his shoulders, 'This is going to be a pain, I just know it.'

* * *

(**_After club hours ended_**)

Hachiman walked towards the entrance to the school building, eyes devoid of any life since the time he spent on the club was practically for nothing. And it was all because he wrote that essay he put so much thought in and responding to his teacher's unprofessional comments and questions, what an incredibly stupid reason. Now, he was forced to use the "gentleman" card and got asked to lock the door and hand the keys to Shizuka, both of them forced it as a punishment once again. He was a bit late thanks to that, but his reward were the silence he always appreciates.

The sun was setting and there were barely any people in the school aside from those who still has club activities going for them. Because of it, there was no sound made other than his footsteps, echoing through the hallways and corridors. It was quite peaceful and silent. The silence serenaded Hachiman's stress down due to the club and the two female that is his teacher who has a hard time finding a man and a stranger who happens to share the same club. The orange hues painted the surface, giving out a strange feeling to it. The darkness of the corridors left him to wonder how normal people would react in such silent situation.

He bet they would freak out and started to become paranoid.

As he went to his shoe lockers, he took out his outdoor shoes and placed in his indoor shoes, proceeding to wear the former. He let out a long sigh before he closed his shoe lockers and went out towards the school gates. However, as he stares up ahead, he saw a familiar figure waiting by the gates.

He blinked and squints his eyes, "Is that...?" Once it was clear, his eyes widened and he immediately jogged towards whoever was by the gates. "Shouko!"

Thanks to her new ear aids, Shouko could hear just a little bit and was startled when Hachiman called her. She turns around and smiled upon the sight of her sweet childhood friend, "Hachiman, I've been waiting for you." She said using her sign language.

Hachiman gritted his teeth and proceeds to reply with the same sign language, "You idiot! I told you to leave first! Why are you still here!?" He was angry, he didn't want to make her wait while all the riajuus stare at her and whisper bad things, making fucked-up rumors.

These fakes are harsh with their rumors and it doesn't help when Shouko is a girl who has a disability.

Shouko seemed surprised by his outburst but merely gave that same smile she gave when they were just kids, "I did leave but after I arrived home, I decided to come back once I had rested a bit and wait. Don't worry, I just got here because I assumed you would be late due to club activities."

Seeing her smile, Hachiman ease himself. He stares at her and just let out a soft smile, "What should I ever do with you?" He said to himself, Shouko merely tilt her head in confusion since she couldn't hear what he said. "No, it's nothing." He said to her through sign language, she just nods and smiled cutely. "Let's go."

Shouko nods and then walked beside Hachiman. However, the distance they have from one another was too close for a girl and a boy. That's because after the hardships and the things they endured in the past had made their relationship far sturdier than it was. It resulted them in being so close their families practically known each other as if they were relatives.

Their bonds were genuine.

As they walked back home, Hachiman remembered what he had said to both Shizuka and Yukino, who was hell-bent on "changing" and integrating him into society because he can't socialize and have zero friends. Imagine the shock on their faces when he reveals he indeed have one friend.

_"Eh? Hikigaya, did you said you have a friend?" Asked Shizuka, she was blinking and shock filled across her face._

_"Unbelievable. I would like to know what kind of person idiotic enough to befriend someone such as you, Hikigaya-kun." Almost immediately, Hachiman faces Yukino and mustered the emptiest glare she had seen in her life that instantly causes her to flinch as fear surfaced._

_It was akin to staring an abyss. If you stare at it long enough, it will stare back at you and it isn't a pleasant experience._

_"Don't ever insult her, you narcissistic flat-board." He hissed with clear venom in his tone, surprising both Yukino and Shizuka. "She's way better than you, Yukinoshita. Far more than you could ever be."_

_"She? So your "friend" is a girl then?" Shizuka asked, "You really have a friend?"_

_Hachiman instantly changed once his friend was mentioned and merely gave them a smile, a proud smile to be exact as he said this to their faces. "Yeah, of course. Just like I said, she's way better than Yukinoshita here."_

_"Hmph, if you have such high expectations on this friend of yours, I would like to meet her." Yukino said, offended by Hachiman's comparison._

_"You don't want to." Hachiman said sharply, his glare once again caught her off guard. "Not after what you had said to her."_

Hachiman snickered at the memory. Sure, if it was him who had gotten insulted, he wouldn't mind. Call him bad names and offensive terms all they like, make as much rumors about him as all they like, bully him a much as anyone like but there's one thing he would not forgive in all of his life.

That would be bringing Shouko, his only true friend, into the subject. No one should even _dare_ to joke about her.

He looks at Shouko who notices his stare and looks back, tilting her head. "Thank you and sorry about earlier." He said using sign language, "I was just really worried about you."

Her cheeks immediately tinted a red color as she shook her head and wave her hands in denial, "No, no. It's okay, I just don't like it when I walk home alone."

Hachiman smiled, "Me too."

Seeing her smile always eases him and being in her presence alone soothes all the anger and stress that had accumulated during his club hours. Nishimiya Shouko is the one person other than his family that could put him like this. In fact, no one other than her could make him like this. So docile, so gentle, so kind and overall, very sweet. So if anyone ever asks Hachiman if he has a friend, he would only reply:

"Yes, Only One."

* * *

**End of the Chapter:**

**"Yes, Only One"**

* * *

**I think Hachiman here seemed a bit OoC you guys would either hate, like or confused and curious as to what made him create such passionate, hate-filled essay and overall more rotten than he is in canon. It was already hinted in the essay but to those who doesn't realize it (which I doubt any of you were) it has something to do with both his elementary/kindergarten days and middle school/junior high years which – yes – also involves both Shouko and Kaori.**

**I can't wait to write about that event (note the sarcasm).**

**Also, if you had noticed, the Hachiman and Yukino scene seemed underwhelming (I think) compare to Hachiman and Shouko scene even though there were lots of talks but mostly were only Hachiman trying to humor her. That's _very_ much intentional of course, since Hachiman didn't even consider Yukino an acquaintance. That personality is also a birth product of what happened to his junior high which I'm going to say, isn't pleasant at all and far worse than what happened in canon.**

**That idea stuck in my head even though it's going to be painful (-_-).**

**That aside, I'm worried if you guys don't like the Hachiman here. If you don't like then I sincerely apologize, I can't really find a way to make him the same as he was in canon seeing as he befriended Shouko at a young age which also creates a hope inside of him. A hope even canon Hachiman won't reach. Aaaaannnnnddddd the events in junior high is what impacted him the most.**

**If you do like Hachiman here (are there?), then you'll witness the reason why he's like this in the future. I'm glad you like it, I really looking forward to you guys' continuous support and reviews!**

**Hope I can finish this story or rather, all of my stories. Lately, I've been creating OC-centered fanfics with titles from light novels like "The World of Highschool DxD is Unreasonably Tough for Mobs" and "The Hero who Didn't Return Remains the Strongest". Can't help it, I've been reading fanfics with shitty OCs (not the ones in OreGairu though some...is bad to put it in least harsh word).**

**Now, some of you might think that Shouko existing in his life would help and yes it does. However, it also doesn't fam. It just makes him worse (not that Shouko is a bad influence, she's more of a "peace zone" for Hachiman as he appreciates her more than she thinks). Take it like this; Hachiman's a living wall. Shouko's a builder. She was asked to build a fortified wall to block from any attacks (in which attacks represents riajuus, rumors and all that shit). However, instead of making walls using bricks and cement, she used pillows which are soft.**

**And the wall got shot down incredibly fast.**

**That wall then builds itself using not bricks or cement, but steel with spikes.**

**What I'm trying to say is Shouko made him a bit more hopeful, more than even when he was in canon during his middle school years. And what do you got from someone who used to be hopeless and then got hope only to get crush down hard once again?**

**Yeah, that's what I think.**

**Let's just say, the junior high years is the most influential event that affected Hachiman greatly either...for the bad or the worse.**

**With that out of the way, lots and lots of thanks for reading! Also, thank you for the growing likes and favorite – damn, man. If people really liked this, why couldn't there be more fanfics like this? Meh, probably because of the same reason why not a lot of people make Fem!Totsuka Saika x Hachiman fanfic.**

**That's all I'm going to say for now and enjoy the OMAKE for this chapter.**

** (Oh, and heads up. The OMAKE is Hachiman x OC also with a crossover element that...I also assumed are not thought much by most people.)**

* * *

**Non-Canon OMAKE:**

**"Genuine Memory"  
(Inspired by Plastic Memory)**

* * *

Name: Hikigaya Hachiman

Class: 1-F

Essay Title:

What if My Life is Predetermined?

Death, an end of a life form or organism. Synonymous to demise, decease, expiry, etc. It is something most people feared, often young people who still has much to do in their time of living. I can understand why death is feared, anyone would no matter how stupid they are.

Life is limited, that is natural.

People feared death because they don't want to regret. Desires within Humans are endless, anyone wanted to do something or anything in their lives before they leave. People wants are quite a lot so to complete such objective won't be an easy task. More than even living itself as we have to work and work and work and work. Endless hours of working and time moved on. Once we know it, there are still countless things desired to be done but time was running out. As their wants got fulfilled, their death has neared. Once their time neared, there are still countless things left to be done.

So why?

Why aren't they sad when there are still things wanted to be done? What made them feel such way? There are still lots of thing that they could get done and yet, how can they die without any regrets?

What if...my life is predetermined?

How would I sleep and continue living on knowing the time I've spent is very limited and has a date signed?

How would I feel if I know when my death's going to occur?

What would I do knowing all of that?

Well, if my life is predetermined, I would spend my days experience a lot of things. I would drink MAXX Coffee as much as I can, I would eat my little sister's and mother's cooking as much as I can, I would spent my time with my family as much as I can, I would...create memories, real and true memories. Knowing every seconds I spent is important, what other things could I do other than create memories with people I held dear or grow fond of? Other basic wants are just for self-satisfaction, I want to do something more meaningful than just that.

To create memories isn't just for myself, it's for everyone. For them to remember, for me to leave a mark, it's everything I've ever wanted. To know people who genuinely loved me and remembered me as someone they held precious.

In conclusion, if my life is ever to be predetermined, I would no doubt spend my time on creating memories. Because memories meant more than just desires, it is a mark of your existence. I would try to create memories if it comes down to it. Make no mistake, I won't do it half-heartedly either, I would do it properly. If I don't, then I would not create real and true memories but fake memories that might as well be a delusion. So yes, I would do it seriously – you could even say I'll work hard for it. That's what I would do, create a Genuine Memory...

Oh, and I would also burn down riajuus. So if they don't want that to happen then please go and blow up.

* * *

"Haa, what a pain." I sighed, walking from my home towards a convenience store during this time of winter just so I could get snacks for Komachi. Seriously, what a slave driver you are Komachi – that is so not cute. "Damn, it's very cold." I shivered.

These jackets and scarf wasn't enough, damn it! Why can't she just let me pick more clothes than this? There was no need to rush! Just because your favorite TV show is going to features, doesn't mean you can just drive off your Onii-chan away from the house Komachi. That's a very low on Hachiman points for you, my dear imouto.

That aside, high school sucks just like middle school. I missed my first day due to an accident involving a dog and a car. Because of that I knew I won't be able to create connections, it took me a few weeks to be discharged from the hospital. While that was happening, everyone else had already known each other and formed cliques and groups. But well, even if I did able to attend my first day of high school, it would just be the same. I would stay as a loner.

So thinking back now, high school is just as suck as middle school. In that matter, nothing changed I guess. Aside from socializing becoming more and more platonic, there isn't much difference. There were countless flying rumors to be gossip and chat about. Relationships are as fragile as I expected it to be. People would clump to those who are talented or have above-average appearance like that blonde riajuu in my class. Just seeing his fake smile greatly annoyed me. It sure was able to appease the crowds, the girls were all over him, fangirling as if he was a popular artist. But it won't work on me, not again.

If there's a nice girl then surely there's a nice guy as well.

As I made my way to any nearby convenience store, I somehow stumbled across someone strange.

It was a girl, seemingly younger than me if her height has anything to do with it.

To top it all off, she seemed...unbelievably attractive – supernaturally so.

That's impossible, what kind of sorcery is this?

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, "Why am I seeing things now? I thought this was still early?" I muttered and then blinked again, seeing the same girl still standing where I had seen her. "Or is that girl real?"

Sure, seeing an attractive girl in streets like these _isn't_ really a big deal but what about an unbelievably, supernaturally attractive girl wearing not much to cover her body from this accursed coldness? She just has some kind of school uniform on and it doesn't cover her much!

Surely enough, once I get a good look of her, I find myself wondering if I should do either the right things.

She was attractive, like I said earlier. She has white hair, long white hair that reached down to her knees without any hairstyle – her hair simply just like that, and it really fits her if I were to say. She has a pair of pink-purple eyes, quite majestic and colorful. Like I said, she was wearing some kind of school uniform which I hadn't seen anywhere before. It was consist of sleeveless shirt with black trims and linings, orange tie which is a certainly unique choice of color, white skirts without frills and it was long enough unlike those fanservice anime and a pair of brown boots.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Okay, I'm not a lolicon.

I'm just being honest here, she's attractive. I don't have any other meaning behind that so please don't accuse me of anything.

Changing the subject back, it is weird and strange to find a girl alone in the streets without much cover from the coldness or care. Now, should I asked her about her condition and then get called a creepy stalker or should I leave her alone and basically calling myself an inconsiderate and insensitive person? It's a very hard decision, anyone would give up and just commit suicide but I digress.

I would've left her alone _reluctantly_ had it not tears that suddenly came out of her eyes. Gah, goddamnit – really!? If there's a weakness to the mysterious creature known as Hachiman other than his love for his little sister and a can of MAXX Coffee, then it would be a crying girl.

Internally sighing and preparing my mind for any verbal abuse that'll come, I walked towards her. "Hey, um..." I called, surely the girl faces me with tears streaming down. "Are you okay?"

Idiot, stupid, baka, nincompoop, Hachiman!

You know this is a death trap!

Why would you ask a crying girl whether she's okay or not!?

Of course she isn't!

Look at the state of the person, would you!?

She blinked and then proceeds to wipe tears from her eyes. "O-Oh...I'm sorry." She looks at me with a blank expression, "I didn't know what got into me, I apologize for concerning you." She bowed a bit, that actually caught me off guard.

"Ah, no. It's okay." I said, facing away with my hands on my pocket because of the coldness. "Aren't you cold out here? It's very reckless to go out without a jacket at least."

"Oh, do not worry about that." She said, "I'm a Giftia so the cold doesn't bother me."

I blinked in confusion and stared at her, looking at her features once more and her lack of cover from the incredibly low temperature. I processed the word over and over again, ensuring myself it was as I had heard. Then it finally clicked.

Holy shit!

She's a Giftia!

An android with all-purpose functions!

I never thought I would see one out in the streets!

"Don't look so shock." She snapped me out of my mental berating and I regained my composure.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat, "Sorry about that. This...is the first time I ever see a Giftia so I can't contain my reaction." Seriously, no wonder this girl is unrealistically attractive! She's a goddamn Giftia, of course! "That aside uh...are you okay?"

"Like I said, no worries." She smiled but I know that smile is forced so I just raised my eyebrows, "I just...have a lot of things to think about."

"Oh...then, farewell and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Yeah, good going Hachiman. Stopping the conversation like that with the very first Giftia you had ever seen.

With that, I walked away and live happily ever after..._not_.

"W-Wait!" She called out, stopping me in my tracks.

Woman, don't you see I just cut off our conversation there? No need to continue this, it'll just be painful!

I turned around, a bead of sweat rolled down despite the temperature. "Yes, what is it...?"

"Can..." She stood up straight and gave me a serious look, "Can I please have your name?"

Wow, someone _actually_ wants to know my name! A girl no less! Am I still residing in reality? Or is this a dream?

"...Hikigaya Hachiman." I said to her.

"Hikigaya-san, is it?" For real now, she smiled genuinely. "My name is Illiana. Thank you for concerning a stranger such as I."

"Sure..." Damn it, I can't really continue this conversation! And if her smile was anything to go by, she'll pull me into more conversation!

I can't take this! You're going to murder me with your social skills, Illiana-san!

"Would you care to...accompany me for a while?" She asked, tilting her head – what's with that!? So cute!

However...I know the answer to that.

Mii-chan, you know the drill don't you?

Yes, Yuu-kun.

We have to reject her offer, no matter how nicely she asked.

Yeah. This is going to be hard, Yuu-kun.

It certainly going to be, Mii-chan.

"That's fine by me." I unconsciously replied. "I was going to the convenience store anyway."

WHAT HAPPENED, MII-CHAN!?

I DON'T KNOW, YUU-KUN!

IT'S HACHIMAN'S FAULT!

Y-YOU'RE RIGHT!

TAKE IT BACK!

TAKE IT BACK, HACHIMAN!

WHY AND HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO "UNCONSCIOUSLY" REPLY, YOU DUMBASS!?

"Allow me to accompany you then, Hikigaya-san." She smiled, yabe (crap)...that's too cute. "Shall we?"

"Yeah."

She walked beside me as we went towards the convenience store. Strangely enough, the silence we had between us never felt awkward despite having to meet not too long ago. After buying some of the snacks Komachi asked me to and something for me as well, we both made our way to the playgrounds.

Seriously? I don't even know how it came to this but it happened.

I sat on the bench and she followed.

Deciding not to take the silent any longer, I made an attempt at striking a conversation. "So um...I'm going to the vending machine for a bit."

Ahahaha – I suck.

She nodded, "Okay."

I went to the nearby vending machine and ordered my favorite Georgia MAXX Coffee. However, I stopped. If I remember correctly, Giftias also has the function to consume food or drinks. They can also taste as well. This is because the wanted to make Giftias as Human as possible for good reasons. In the first place, why the hell is a Giftia roaming around the streets so casually? There might be some black market dealer trying to abduct her.

Brrr!

That thought made me shudder.

I ordered two MAXX Coffee since...well, other drinks seemed lackluster here. I could order a strawberry au lait but that would mean I'm assuming her as a child, which she isn't if her way of talking is anything to go by. I don't want to offend her. I brought the MAXX Coffee and handed one to her, she looks at it with her eyes blinking. I just urged her and she took it.

I opened the can and proceed to take my daily intake of MAXX Coffee, releasing a sigh of pleasure. "Nothing beats MAXX Coffee..." I muttered to myself quietly enough for her to not hear it.

I rolled my eyes to see her opening the can, proceeding to gulp it before her eyes widen. She looks at the can and then to me, "This is good." That...is very surprising. Even Komachi didn't like it. "But this is too sweet for any Human intake. Are you sure you should be indulging yourself in such sweet drink?"

Guh...!

Y-You don't need to say it like that, Illiana-san...

"It's fine, I love this drink." I said to her.

"This is a coffee, right?" She asked and I nodded, "But why is it so sweet? Aren't coffee supposed to be bitter?"

"Well, to me life's too bitter." I gave her self-depreciating smile, "So coffee at least, need to be sweet."

Her eyes widened at my reply, perhaps it sound so lame?

But it's strange. We just met so why am I talking so casually with her? Is it because she's a Giftia, an inanimate object? If so, why did I offered her the MAXX Coffee, something I thought are only for people like me? I...can't understand this – I don't really understand myself sometimes. But what I do understand is that she's sad about something. Something really important.

"Hikigaya-san." She called, gaining my attention. "If you were to die in about nine years or so, what would you do?"

I blinked, that question is really random and it came out of nowhere. Nevertheless, I gave her a reply. "If I do know I'm going to die after nine years, I'll..." I thought to myself, I know the answer but should I tell her? Someone I just knew? "I'll..." Ugh, screw it. You ruined this when you accepted her offer, Hachiman. "I'll create memories with my family, spending time with them." I smiled, "Knowing I'll die, that much was enough. To leave a mark on people you held dear is far more important than your own selfishness." I took a sip, the sweetness burst through my taste buds. "I would like to...create genuine memories."

I faced back towards her only to see she had her eyes widened and...cheeks colored red? Wut? "Hikigaya-san, that's..." What, too lame? Too creepy? Come on, just lay it on me. I'll take it head-first. "That's very admirable."

...

...

I'm sorry?

"You put your family first before your own even though you knew you'll die. That's a very wonderful answer, Hikigaya-san." She smiled, looking at me with a weird look.

Hey now. Do you want me to fall for you? You're cute and kind enough as you already are, I don't think you agreeing to my answer and complimenting me would be able to hold me on Illiana-san. Still though, that was really unexpected. If it was anyone (and when I mean by that are riajuus), they would start calling me creepy and gross – that I would not be able to do something like that. Yeah, fuck off riajuus. Rather, please go and blow yourselves up.

"Hikigaya-san, I've been thinking." Oh, no. Are you telling _me _what you're thinking? "Would it be fine if I create a bond even when someday, it'll all just be nothing more than a memory? Is it okay to connect with others knowing it will only hurt them in the end? That it will all become a painful thing to remember?" Where are you going with this, Illiana-san? "Your answer was the one I was looking for." She smiled sweetly towards me and that made me feel weird. "What matters the most is the memory we make, leaving a presence to be remembered even if it would be painful. The times spent together is as you said, more important than our own selfishness."

Uhh...why does it feel like I've triggered some kind of flag? Why do I feel like a big event starts here?

"What I'm trying to say is..." She then morphs her face into serious, catching me off guard. "Hikigaya-san, would you be my friend?"

Oh, right.

Because the big event _does_ starts here.

**If my life is ever be predetermined, then I would simply spend most of my time spending with people I hold dear. Because what's important isn't the cause of my death or anything, it's to know I would be remembered fondly by the people who I deemed precious...**

* * *

**End**

**"Genuine Memory"**

* * *

**Yeeeaaaahhhhh...**

**Not my proudest OMAKE, that's for sure.**

**Just two days ago (I'm writing this in 28th of January), I finished revisiting and showing my siblings Plastic Memory. I gotta say, I forgot how good it was despite (as most people would say) "shitty" ending. I thought the ending was good, just like 5 Centimeters Per Second lol (just kidding though, but it's still good. Recommend the manga's ending). Other than that, I don't think I have another reason why I made this OMAKE, it's just something I thought once I finished revisiting Plastic Memory. **

**I mean, we all need a sad story from time to time right?**

**No?**

**Me only?**

**Okay...**

**That aside, if anyone want to continue or remake the whole thing then be my guest. Just like I said earlier, I always like to read new OreGairu fanfics since every fanfic offers different things at once. Go on, don't worry about crediting me. I'm always happy to read new things every day (even though my WiFi's down (T-T), damn it).**

**Also, I think I could get Hachiman's character just a bit right by diving into first person perspective. I think it all shows his monologue and gives me more chance to make those kinds of monologue we all know Hachiman could only create. You know, the nice girls and stuff.**

**Well, that's all I have to say and thank you for reading the OMAKE.**

**Ja-na.**


End file.
